Madrasta/Gallery
Production Trailers Madrasta - Arra San Agustin, the Newest Gem of Drama Madrasta - Thea Tolentino, ang De-kalibreng Kontrabida ng Drama Madrasta - Ang unang minahal o ang bagong iniibig? Madrasta - Audrey, the friendly neighborhood nurse (Teaser) Madrasta - Si Thea Tolentino bilang Katharine Madrasta - Si Juancho Trivino bilang Sean Madrasta - Ngayong October 7 na! (Teaser) Madrasta - Audrey versus Katharine Madrasta - The Wedding Madrasta - October 7 sa GMA Afternoon Prime Madrasta - Second chances Madrasta - World Premiere sa October 7 Madrasta - The most epic wedding scandal Madrasta - Full trailer Madrasta - Ang mga ina Madrasta - October 7, 2019 Screenshots Clips Madrasta - Audrey's supportive boyfriend (Episode 1) Madrasta - Karumal-dumal na sinapit ni Audrey (Episode 1) Madrasta - Audrey becomes a victim of illegal recruitment (Full Episode 1) Madrasta - Audrey caught her cheating boyfriend (Episode 2) Madrasta - Tangkang pagpapatiwakal ni Audrey (Episode 2) Madrasta - Audrey's depressing fate (Full Episode 2) Madrasta - Unang paghaharap nina Audrey at Katharine (Episode 3) Madrasta - Panggagamit ni Katharine sa yaman ng asawa (Episode 3) Madrasta - Katharine, the gold-digger wife (Full Episode 3) Madrasta - Audrey’s knight in shining armor (Episode 4) Madrasta - Sean takes down the war freak ex-boyfriend (Episode 4) Madrasta - Audrey fails to impress the terror doctor (Episode 4) Madrasta - Katharine’s secret affair (Episode 5) Madrasta - Audrey, the fake Canada girl (Episode 5) Madrasta - Pagtataksil na nabisto ni Audrey (Episode 5) Madrasta - Bistadong panlalalaki ni Katharine (Episode 6) Madrasta - Katharine's sinful addiction (Episode 6) Madrasta - Audrey confronts Katharine's infidelity (Episode 6) Madrasta - Pag-eskapo ng taksil na si Katharine (Episode 7) Madrasta - Pagmamakaawa ng legal na asawa (Episode 7) Madrasta - Sean discovers Katharine’s scandal (Episode 7) Madrasta - Patong-patong na problema ni Audrey (Episode 8) Madrasta - Sean breaks down in pain (Episode 8) Madrasta - Ang pagbagsak ng mga Ledesma (Episode 8) Madrasta - No mercy for Sean Ledesma (Episode 9) Madrasta - Bagong oportunidad para kay Audrey (Episode 9) Madrasta - Bumangon at lumaban ka, Sean! (Episode 9) Madrasta - Sean and Audrey's heart-to-heart talk (Episode 10) Madrasta - Audrey makes a big decision (Episode 10) Madrasta - Kalbaryong kinahaharap ng pamilya ni Sean (Episode 10) Madrasta - Audrey, to the rescue! (Episode 11) Madrasta - Sean at Audrey, nalasing? (Episode 11) Madrasta - Audrey’s positivity leads to success (Episode 11) Madrasta - Hinihinging pabor ni Sean kay Audrey (Episode 12) Madrasta - Lantad na ang sikreto ni Audrey! (Episode 12) Madrasta - Audrey’s sacrifices for Sean (Episode 12) Madrasta - Pagbabalik ng manlolokong nobyo (Episode 13) Madrasta - Ang paghihiganti ni Judy kay Audrey (Episode 13) Madrasta - Audrey vs Judy (Episode 13) Madrasta - Lihim ng nakaraan ni Grace (Episode 14) Madrasta - Rebelasyong gumulat sa pamilya ni Audrey (Episode 14) Madrasta - Sean and Audrey’s intimate moment (Episode 14) Madrasta - Sean and Audrey get caught in the act (Episode 15) Madrasta - Pumalpak na desisyon ni Katharine (Episode 15) Madrasta - Panibagong pagsubok para kay Sean (Episode 15) Madrasta - Karma ni Katharine (Episode 16) Madrasta - Paglabas ng tunay na kulay ni Gian (Episode 16) Madrasta - Audrey saves Angelina Cruz (Episode 16) Madrasta - Namumuong pagtitinginan nina Audrey at Sean (Episode 17) Madrasta - Bagong mukha ng tagumpay (Episode 17) Madrasta - Sorpresa ni Sean para kay Audrey (Episode 17) Madrasta - Bistadong pangangaliwa ni Gian (Episode 18) Madrasta - Pagkamangha sa natatanging ganda ni Audrey (Episode 18) Madrasta - Audrey’s beautiful transformation (Episode 18) Madrasta - Pagkabighani sa natatanging ganda ni Audrey (Episode 19) Madrasta - Katharine escapes Gian's greed for money (Episode 19) Madrasta - Sean and Audrey’s first kiss (Episode 19) Madrasta - Sean makes a passionate confession (Episode 20) Madrasta - Katharine's fierce comeback (Episode 20) Madrasta - Audrey fears becoming a mistress (Episode 20) Madrasta - Audrey's dilemma (Episode 21) Madrasta - Muling paghaharap nina Sean at Katharine (Episode 21) Madrasta - Umpisa ng mga plano ni Katharine (Episode 21) Madrasta - Pagtatapat ni Audrey (Episode 22) Madrasta - Palyadong plano ni Katharine (Episode 22) Madrasta - Audrey and Sean's secret relationship (Episode 22) Madrasta - Bagong miyembro ng pamilya ni Sean (Episode 23) Madrasta - Karakas ng desperadang asawa (Episode 23) Madrasta - Kaduda-dudang pagtulong ni Sean (Episode 23) Madrasta - Pagsuway ni Sean sa kanyang ina (Episode 24) Madrasta - Elizabeth bribes Audrey (Episode 24) Madrasta - Pagsubok sa lihim na relasyon (Episode 24) Releases Posters Miscellaneous Category:Gallery